haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Verrettes
]] "He is half-done who has already begun." Li se mwatye fè ki te deja kòmanse -Horace Verrettes (Haitian Creole: Vèrèt) is a commune that is part of the Saint-Marc Arrondissement in the Artibonite Department of Haiti. Like Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye, Verrettes has not experienced the fractious political climate that has besieged other cities in Haiti. Very little crime happens here, and the cultural life of the city centers around the downtown music scene. Founded in 1727, Verrettes is the second municipality of the Saint-Marc Arrondissement in the department of Artibonite. It is subdivided into five communal sections (Bélanger, Guillaume-Mogé, Désarmes, Bastien and Terre Nette), one hundred and twenty-four localities and a district (Désarmes). Overview The city of Verettes has a lot to offer. Not only it provides a vibrant and lively night life, it also offers security to its residents and visitors. A number of restaurants, clubs and other entertainment venues are available in Verettes, making music popular in the area. Though it has an active night life, people have nothing to worry about when it comes to their safety. According to reports, the city has an impressive record because it has a very low crime rate. The city's 100,000 plus population is divided between two social classes - the rich and the masses. Wealthy families can be recognized by the houses they live in, as most of them reside in homes designed with iron gates and large stone walls. Also, most businesses in the city are owned by rich and well-off families. At Verrettes, nature is very present. The inhabitants live there in peace, in the exuberance of tropical vegetation; a green nature protected from urban bubbling. '' ''Streams hidden under the shady trunk of the trees. A complete silence and deep says the serenity of the place. Sweet as a snake, the breeze spreads wings and is lost behind the horizon. Gently, she slips between the green grasses. Far from the sounds of the world. Murmurs of the crowd. A true haven for sore souls. Broken hearts and bruised dreams. To rebuild your life. Invent paradises. Savor his happiness. In the heart of the landscape with green tones. To say with Lamartine "But nature is there who invites you and who loves you; Immerse yourself in her bosom that she always opens to you ". '' History Verrettes has been present at several important events in national history. Among others, the convocation of the States General and the formation of the Assembly of St. Marc March 25 and April 15, 1790, the movement of St. Marc that ended in October 1820, the reign of Christophe in the North and the insurrection of Jean Jumeau in the Artibonite in 1908. The village was in the hands of the Spanish during the colonial period. And it is Toussaint Louverture who, in 1794, in the name of France, took it in their hands. He remained master of the region until June 1796 by making reign the Louverturien order. • The colored men of the Verrettes in '''1789' refused to swear an oath of fidelity and respect to the whites. The governor of Peinier marched against them with the regiment of Port-au-Prince, and dispersed them. Most of them were thrown into the pontoons of Port-au-Prince harbor. • In November 1793, the inhabitants of Verretes gave themselves up to the Spaniards, while on the other side, Saint-Marc and Arcahaie surrendered to the English. • In 1794 Toussaint Louverture captured Verrettes from the Spanish in the name of France. The Spaniards and the English took the place soon after. • In June 1796, the English were driven out by Toussaint. In evacuating, they were tallied in pieces by the bands of Toussaint on the Saint Marc Road. • In October 1801, during the conspiracy of General Moïse in Cap-Haïtien, Toussaint was at Les Verrettes. • At the approach of the French, on February 24, 1802, Charles Bélair reduced the town to ashes. On the 9th of March, the Bourdet division, coming out of Mirebalais, met at Les Verrettes. Elijah found no shelter there. The natives had placed on the place of arms all the white population which was bayonneted, without distinction of age or gender. The French saw with horror those corpses that the heat of life had not yet entirely abandoned. They let all their indignation burst forth, and swore to Toussaint a war to the death. They bivouacked and placed their baggage and cavalry in the center of the square battalions. Towards midnight, they demanded the shooting of some native horsemen who were not far from Verrettes. They answered them, but in the day the enemy had disappeared. Charles Belair wanted to disturb their sleep because the European to which one removes the sleep under the torrid zone after the fatigue does not take long to be reached of the yellow fever and to succumb. They left Verrettes and tried to cross the Artibonite where they were attacked by armed farmers. • On March 11, General Boudet ordered Adjutant General Pétion to cross the river. He went up first into the water, under a rain of beautiful people, crossed the Artibonite vis-à-vis the Labadie habitation, raised the ambush, and was followed by the whole Boudet division. The French division arrived at Plassac, north-east of Labadie, south of the Grand Cahos Road, where there was a deposit of Toussaint's powder. • In September 1802 the farmers of Verrettes revolted against Leclerc, and joined those of Arcahaie, at the instigation of Larose, their chief. • On January 19th, 1803, in Verrettes, Pétion proclaimed Dessalines General in chief of the indigenous army. • In October 1808, on the Verrier habitation, in the heights of Verrettes, a serious engagement took place between the troops of Christophe and those of Petion, the latter under the orders of the general Bonnet, during the siege of Saint-Marc. The first ones had cut themselves off in the hovels of this house, and had crenelated the walls, so that without being exposed, they made the most violent fire on the republican troops. The post of Verrier, removed by bayonet, a flag, arrows and ammunition, fell into the hands of the republicans. • In 1813, the troops of President Petion entered Les Verrettes; But even though his intelligence had been surprised and Christophe was marching against him with imposing forces and with a fleet, which prevented the transport of the war material, the president retreated to Port-au-Prince. • On October 2, 1820, Verrettes hastened to respond to the movement of Saint Marc, which put an end to the British government of Christophe: General Benjamin Noel immediately left Mirebalais and entered Verrettes on the 13th. • In June 1863, several accomplices in the conspiracy of General Aime Legros, inaugurated at Dessalines, were arrested at Verrettes. During the wars of the northerners, Fabius Ducasse, who became Secretary of State for Public Works of President Hyppolyte, distinguished himself in various battles on the side of the North. • On April 11, 1889, the Verrettes were removed to the North by the government troops, following the capture of the Desarmes Camp. This victory made the government master of the greater part of the Artibonite Plain. • In 1902 and 1908, Verrettes embraced the insurrection of Jean Jumeau in the Artibonite. Geography Verrettes is located at 19.054977° N, -72.45987° E. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 322.79 square kilometers (124.62 square miles), of which 280.44 km2 (86%) is suburban, 38.70 km2 (12%) is rural, and 3.65 km2 (2%) is urban. It is bordered on the northeast by the town of Petite-Rivière, on the southeast by the town of La Chapelle, on the southwest by the Western Department city of Arcahaie, on the west by the city of Saint-Marc, and on the northwest by the town of Liancourt. Verrettes has five communal sections and, formerly, two districts - one of which separated and upgraded to the level of a municipality. Administered under the Artibonite Department, its land acreage largely consists of mountains. With the exception of 6eTerre Natte where it is cool, the climate is generally stable at Verrettes, varying from normal to cool. In relation to its geographical position, it is considered interior. The law of November 20, 1921, fixed the precise distance of this commune from the capital to 32 leagues. From Verrettes to Petite Rivière Artibonite is 3 leagues. Demographics The urban section of this municipality has an area of 1.08 km2 and, its density is 15,776 inhabitants / km2 (40,957 per sq. mi.) ]] Neighborhoods Economy Economically, Verrettes is self-sustaining, obtaining its produce and meat products from family-owned farms in the countryside. The city's business elite run small- and mid-scale businesses in town, while residing just outside the business district. One of the main activities of the Verretian population is trade. However, agriculture has a great importance in the municipality. The economy is mainly based on rice growing, coffee and lime. Regarding the Economic and Financial Establishments, there is no bank*; however, there is one hotel, five restaurants, two credit unions and three marketing cooperatives. Infrastructure Education Verrettes has nearly a hundred schools, including two public schools: the national school Charles Belair and the high school Jacques Stéphen Alexis housed in the same premises as the national school. There is a reading and cultural activity center (Clac) which promotes books and reading. Importantly, at Verrettes, culture has no boundaries. Books have a pretty promising future here. Young people are eager to read. The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. The person in charge is an inspector, in charge of coordinating school activities. The distribution of the other schools is eleven private schools at the pre-school level, several at the primary level, with nine public, several private and two congregational. At the secondary level, there is one public school and sixteen private schools. Education is another important sector in the city. In fact, many people from outside the city go to Verettes to look for a good school - may it be a kindergarten, primary or secondary school or college. Aside from education, the city takes pride for its stable political situation. The late President Dumarsais Estime set high standards for the city during his administration. He modernized the city by implementing different projects, including a water distribution system, a sewer system, and sidewalks, among others. Even if leaders after him had a difficult time meeting his standards, the political climate in the city remains in order. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Verrettes. Regarding health facilities, there are three health centers , two without a bed, and a hospital. In addition, twenty doctors and dentists, seventy nurses and auxiliaries and nine laboratory technicians provide the health service at the various health centers in the commune. Utilities There is no need to fetch her elsewhere. Water is everywhere. In the hills as in the plains. The estimated city of Dumarsais has a nearly a dozen springs, two ponds, and several lagoons. Nearly four to five rivers water the town, including the '' Rivière Bois '' whose pipeline works go back to the government of President Louis Sténio Vincent. In addition, over a thousand single boreholes and dozens of artesian wells and taps have been recorded and are used for drinking, washing and watering. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has two courts of peace, located in the City, in the and in the 4th section of Desarmes. There is no prison in the commune, there is only one custody room. The garrison of the commune is composed of the 20th regiment line infantry, of a St March artillery company, of an administrative police company of the national guard on foot and on horseback, and of the rural police. Education Of chief importance to the people of Verrettes is education. All inhabitants of the city, rich or poor, ensure their children receive schooling. Verrettes education system instructs children at the kindergarten, elementary, secondary, and post-secondary levels. Wealthier residents of the city have their children attend private schools in Port-au-Prince. Some weaknesses exist in Verrettes' infrastructure. During President Dumarsais Estimé's rule, his government funded city projects, including efficient sewage and water delivery systems. But plans to add sidewalks to newly-constructed streets never achieved completion. As a result, Verrettes still has a rural feel in certain areas of the city today. Culture Religion More than seventy six temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the town of verrettes. These confessions are: Catholic, Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Wesleyan, and Jehovah's Witness. Communication In terms of communication, the town of Verrettes has no newspaper / magazine or television station but has six radio stations. Leisure The town of Verrettes has a library, a theater and three cinemas. The gaguères (27) are important places of entertainment in the town. For the other types of entertainment, seven football (soccer) fields considered as non-regulatory play areas, two basketball courts and five volleyball courts were counted in this municipality. Regarding cultural heritage, there are no monuments and sites in this municipality. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, they are very few in number: two popular organizations, one peasant group, one NGO and one international organization have been counted at the level of this commune. Heritage The commune observes December 8, at the celebration of Immaculate Conception. Verrettes at the heart of the book and culture To live through words. Build paradises around each line or curve that adorns the pages of each volume. To discover other universes. Other imaginary in the hollow of the ink. There is really a race to meet the treasure that adorns the pages of each book. From 19 to 21 April 2013, the city hosted the biggest cultural event of the year: Verrettes to discover the book. Three days and two nights of unrelenting animation. With strong emotion. Gay Jean-Francois, Iléus Papillon, the Shad (Haitian Society of Dramatic Art), the puppeteer Ernst Saint-Rome and his Madan Detay were all present. At Rouby's restaurant. In the room. The public was at the height of satisfaction after Rodlyn Christolin's performance of Tach Solèy by Clément Benoit. The staging of the play '' Colombo '' by Jean Kelly Damis with Michelle ST-Felix and the author. We left the city after the conference of the journalist Lillianne Pierre-Paul, Professor Ary Régis, the Gonaïves MP, Sadrac Dieudonné, accompanied by the writer Frankétienne, on the theme '' Press: democracy and dictatorship in Haiti '' . Living witnesses of the Duvalier dictatorship that sowed grief and fear among various Haitian families, they shared their experiences and explained the meaning of the struggle to lay the foundations for democracy in this country. The meaning of the fight for freedom of expression while encouraging young people to put the book into their daily lives. Same position of the Senator of Artibonite, Anick François Joseph, who presented the book as a real instrument capable of making the individual free and independent. His message was clear: '' Louvri liv au nou ka louvri dyòl nou ''. bienvenue.jpg|Welcome sign eglise de verrettes.jpg|Eglise de Verrettes IMG_0971.jpg|Sugar cane mill IMG_0983.jpg|Sugar cane mill 7329547.jpg|Route 11 bridge (Desarmes) images5P4QV8SU.jpg|Health IMG_0978.jpg|Sugar cane mill IMG_0992.jpg untitled.png|Verrettes, AR, Haiti pic_89.jpg References Verrettes https://lenouvelliste.com/lenouvelliste/article/116241/Cherie-je-suis-a-Verrettes ---- Saint-Marc Arrondissement: Saint-Marc, La Chapelle, Verrettes, Montrouis, Liancourt Michael Vedrine Category:Saint-Marc Arrondissement Category:Artibonite Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Rice production Category:Coffee production Category:Lime production Category:Artibonite Plain Category:Commerce Category:Tourism